Water activated pressurized gas release devices of the type shown in the aforementioned patent have been used in a very satisfactory manner by naval aviators, the purpose of the device being to inflate a pilot's life vest should he accidentally land in water after bailing out of an aircraft. Many seamen who work with the pilots are also desirous of having such devices made available to them in case they should inadvertently fall off the deck of an aircraft carrier or the like. Therefore, it is desirable that a water activated pressurized gas release device be developed which will serve the purposes of deck crew personnel of an aircraft carrier or the like.